iLMM Aftermath
by seddieSUPERFAN101
Summary: Just read it. I suck at summaries. It's about iLost My Mind. READ AND REVIEW!


**Author's Note: Hey people! Okay so this is a one-shot I wrote while watching iLost My Mind for the hundreth time! I know there are a lot of one-shot about this episode but please give this a chance! Thank you and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a 17 year old girl who loves writing, singing, and icarly! I don't own this show for the last time.**

**Sam's POV**

After all that stuff during the webshow we had to fix everything back up and guest hour was over so I had to say my goodbyes for the day.

I have idea what just happened during icarly but I think I just got myself a new boyfriend. This is kind of exciting that I finally get to date Freddie. I've liked him since the Girl Choice dance so I'm happy about that.

I thought what he did was the sweetest thing ever! He was brave too. He just kissed me not caring who was watching and that we were live on icarly. But he didn't care he just wanted to prove to me that he liked me too. Well I only have a few more minutes with him so seeya.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" I said to Freddie.

"Of course you will" He said

I smiled.

"Okay" Then I punched him.

"OW what was that for? We were just having a moment" He said frustrated.

"That's for kissing me on icarly" I said madly.

He grinned.

"It was worth it" He said.

I smiled again.

"Okay vistors hour is over" The Nurse said.

"Okay just give me a sec" Freddie said.

He kissed me quickly and left with Carly.

Carly hasn't said a word to me since the webshow. Maybe she's mad or something. But I don't know why. She was the one who caused the whole kiss thing. I'll try talking to her tomorrow when they come to visit me.

"Hey Sam" Caleb said.

"What" I said back slightly annoyed.

"Why did that Freddie boy kiss you?" He asked.

"Because he likes me" I answered.

"Oh...do you wanna kick my thighs?" He asked.

I blinked a few times then kicked his thighs harder then Spencer did.

Caleb screams in pain.

"I didn't even feel that" He said in pain.

"Of course you didn't" I said sarcastically.

He gets up.

"Thanks to these pants I didn't" He said.

I rolled my eyes then smiled evily.

"Hey Caleb can I try something out on you?" I asked.

"Well sure" He said.

I go right behind him.

"So what are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Oh nothing" I said smirking.

I ripped his pants off and threw it in the trash.

"There now you can feel it when I do this" I said and kicked him in the thighs again.

"I didn't feel that because I'm wearing this special numm lotion that makes you not feel anything" He said.

I looked at him with this disturbed look on my face.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked/yelled.

"That's what my parents asked" He said happily.

...I need to get out of here...fast.

.

The next morning the people came here with a breakfast burrito.

This place has the best food. This is the only thing I'm gonna miss when I get out of here.

I do my morning routine thing and go and sit in the table in the lounge.

I eat my breakfast burrito.

Then I see Carly and Freddie come in and I sighed happily.

"Thank god" I said.

I hugged both of them but I hug Freddie a little tighter.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" I responded.

"Is that a breakfast burrito?" Carly asked.

"Yep" I smiled happily.

"This place has awesome food" I said as I bite into the burrito.

"So when is your mom coming back?" Carly asked.

"I have no idea but why can't you just get me another fake mom you know one who isn't Spencer" I said.

"I don't know Sam why can't you just stay in here until your mom comes back" Carly said.

I scoffed.

"I am not staying in here for another week" I shouted.

"Fine" She said.

"Hey how about we get my mom" Freddie suggested.

"Crazy! Umm no" I said.

"Well fine then you think of something I was just suggesting" Freddie said frustrated.

I frowned.

"Your right I'm sorry you were just suggesting" I apologized.

He smiled.

"Maybe Freddie's idea isn't so bad" I said.

"Good because my mom drived us here so I can just go get her" He said.

"Okay great" I said.

Then he walked out.

"Hey Carly can we talk?" I asked.

"Of course" She said.

"Well are you mad?" I asked.

"About?" She inquired.

"About me dating Freddie" I said.

"Of course not I'm the one who pushed you guys to get together why would you think that?" She said.

"Well it's just that ever the webshow you haven't spoken to me" I said.

"I thought you were mad at me" She admitted.

"I'm not mad Carly it's just now everyone in the world now knows about Freddie and I" I said.

"I didn't think he will kiss you then" She said.

"True I don't even think he knew he was going to do it" I laughed slightly.

Carly laughed along with me.

"So we're okay" I asked.

"Of course we are Sam your my best friend I love you so if your happy with Freddie then I'm happy too" She said.

I smiled and hugged Carly tightly.

"Aww Carls I love you too" She hugged me back.

I pulled back.

"Thanks I needed that" I said.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's just I'm having second thoughts about this whole relationship with Freddie" I said.

"Your kidding" She said.

I gave her a weird look.

"Sam do you think that's fair to Freddie. He took the courage and kissed you on icarly and your thinking about ending it before it starts"

I frowned.

"I just want to make sure I'm making the right decision" I said.

"You are! If you like him then go for it don't end it because obviously Freddie really likes you so do you want to hurt him by breaking up with him" Carly said.

"No of course not I just want to make sure his feelings are true because I've gotten hurt by many guys and I'm not going there again" I said.

"The only way you can find out is if you ask him yourself" She points behind me.

I turn around and I see Freddie there looking all broken.

"Freddie" I start.

"You think I'm like those other guys you dated...well your wrong because I'm nothing like them. I have a heart and I care about you so much and I will never hurt you in any way that you think I might" He said almost in tears.

"Freddie I never said you were like them. I just wanna make sure that it's not gonna happen" I said.

"I just said I wouldn't" He said walking toward me.

I took a deep breath"I believe you"

He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me passionately. I kissed back pulling him closer and wrapping my arms around his neck.

I pulled back.

I look at Carly and she smiled at us.

I can tell I'm not going to get hurt by him...or will I.

_**The End**_

**Author's Note: Hey I hope you liked my little one-shot. I think I did good on this and I put some CAM friendship in there because I felt that they needed a talk like that. **

**I think that's my best one-shot because I'm not half asleep while writing it. Haha yeah not very funny. **

**Okay so please send me a review telling me what you thought of it.**

**If you liked it or not.**

**What was your favorite part? Or least favorite part. Tell me anything.**

**I should go because my friend is over and she's still screaming over the seddie kiss. I know right it's okay to be still happy about the kiss but if your still screaming over it then you really got problems. Haha I'm just kidding! It's totally cool to be still screaming over iLMM :)**

**Well bye and remember to REVIEW!**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


End file.
